


向往的生活隐藏版

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 屈楚萧在毫无准备的情况下见到了自己男友的娘家人
Relationships: TF老boys - Relationship, 屈楚萧/李光洁
Kudos: 1





	向往的生活隐藏版

**Author's Note:**

> *沙雕相声预警 团怼宠李老师 魔改时间线 私设如山 OOC  
> *向往的生活开播以来唯一因过分沙雕黄暴而被剪掉的一期（bushi  
> *魔改时间线第二季录制时候破球已上映

01

早上八点三十五分，蘑菇屋，黄磊和何炅在院子里喝茶撸狗。  
黄：新茶是好喝。  
何：嗯，不错。  
黄磊放下茶壶，胡撸一把头发，“都几点了，俩孩子怎么还不起。”  
镜头一转，屋内大华和彭彭背靠背睡成两团。  
何：让他们睡吧，昨天干活挺累的，一会儿客人点菜再叫……

电话铃声响起。

何：诶呦喂，这么寸。  
黄：看见没，这就是天意。（起身进屋上楼）大华，彭彭，起床啦！干活！  
大华猛地惊醒，顶着鸡窝头一脸懵逼：怎么了？？？  
黄磊拍醒彭彭：还怎么了？客人都要来了，赶紧起来。

何老师跑去接电话：喂，您好，这里是蘑菇屋~  
电话另一端背景音很嘈杂。  
客人A：你好，我们要点菜……  
客人B突然插嘴：我要吃四川火锅，要毛肚，鸭肠，脑花。  
何老师愤而摔笔：我的天！（捂住话筒 抬头看下楼的黄磊）黄老师，这要吃四川火锅，还毛肚鸭肠脑花。  
黄老师凑过来听：疯了吧，这谁啊？  
何：第一个声音耳熟，后面这个真没听出来呢。

何老师继续打电话：还有吗？  
客人A：啊，那烩面可以做吗？  
黄：烩面，你河南人啊？  
客人A：嗯。  
黄：还挺老实。  
何：诶，你的声音我觉得有点耳熟，我好像知道你是谁了~  
客人A心虚：啊？  
何：你是李光洁吧？  
客人B再次插嘴：啊？你说什么？信号不太好……  
哐，电话被挂断了。  
何炅看黄磊：黄老师，怎么着啊？  
黄：想吃就自己干活，（抬手一指院子里的彩灯）咱就鸭肠现成的。

镜头一转，萧山机场到达出口，李光洁和屈楚萧拉着箱子往停车场走。  
字幕：刘户口和王磊队长要去给蘑菇屋送温暖啦！  
大萧：哥，你说我们能吃上火锅吗？  
李：行了，你悠着点吧，肯定挖好了坑等咱们。  
字幕：李老师很懂哦~  
李光洁问导演：还有多远啊？  
导演：坐车两三个小时。  
大萧正在放行李，闻言皱眉回身，拉住李光洁，压低声音：哥……  
李光洁安抚似的拍拍大萧，回头挥手：没事没事，走吧。  
字幕：[担忧]李老师身体出现问题？

此时，蘑菇屋的院子里，大华和彭彭在扔球逗狗。  
何：黄老师，咱那火锅怎么办啊？  
黄：我是这么想的，中午就吃烩面，晚上再弄火锅。  
何：四川火锅要买底料吧，咱快没钱啦。  
黄磊开始和导演讨价还价，大华凑过来送拖鞋。  
十分钟后，黄磊一脸丧权辱国地用咸肉和鱼干换了100块钱，穿上拖鞋，开始分配任务：大华，一会儿你把柴劈了，何老师和彭彭摘点咱们那个地里的菜，我去把面和上……

电话再次响起，大华和彭彭跑去接。  
何老师震惊：还有人啊？  
大华：你好，哪位？  
客人C一口东北腔：我sei，你sei啊？  
大华懵逼：啊？我？啊？  
对面明显一阵憋笑。  
客人D：里系哪位啊？  
大华：？？？？？？  
彭彭跑出去汇报：黄老师，何老师，又来两个人，一个东北的，一个说的是港普，但是我听着觉得不太正宗！  
何炅起身：还是我去接吧，大华不定听成什么。  
黄磊摸着下巴，若有所思。  
（神夏BGM）  
黄·神算子·磊：嗯，四个人，李光洁……再来个东北的，雷佳音吧……港普，不正宗，嗯……有可能郭京飞……还有一个四川的，挺年轻……谁呀……算了，还是年轻的好，可以干活。  
何老师小跑出来：黄老师~小鸡炖蘑菇，锅包肉，还要喝酒。开始还跟我说吃烤鸭，这都是什么人呐。  
黄磊挽袖子：走，先把鸡杀了。  
何：别别别，那是家人，家人。

此时，一辆红色马自达正向蘑菇屋驶来，雷佳音和郭京飞坐在后排。  
字幕：tf老boys今天要集结蘑菇屋！  
雷佳音：他们能猜出来咱俩吗？  
郭京飞一脸嫌弃：你早暴露了。  
雷：那你没有，你一北京人装什么香港人啊，怎那么不懂事儿呢，你ze样给人黄老师何老师添多少麻烦啊。  
郭：雷佳音，你最近很嚣张啊。  
雷：还吃烤鸭，人家就一只鸭子，你给人家吃咯。  
郭：哦，三只鸡就可以吃一只是吧？  
雷：那起码剩两只呢。  
字幕：两位老师也是非常“有爱”的相处方式。

上午十点一刻，郭京飞和雷佳音抵达蘑菇屋，正赶上何炅和彭彭背着菜筐回来。  
何炅一拍手：果然是你们俩！那么坏，整天惦记着我们的小鸡小鸭。  
彭彭摘了手套和两位老师握手，郭京飞就逗他叫师哥。  
何炅一边推门一边喊：来人诶，我们有客人啦！  
黄磊面揉到一半，拎着擀面杖出来，一看他俩就乐：哟，挺齐整，你们tf老boys来我们蘑菇屋踢馆啊。  
雷佳音：还有人啊？  
何：李光洁啊，你们不知道啊？（想笑）你们这什么团队。  
黄：嗯，还跟着一小孩儿呢。  
郭老师眼睛一眯：四川人吧？  
何老师点头。  
郭京飞乐了：诶，今天好玩。  
何老师夸张地抖抖肩膀：啧，我怎么感觉光洁来了之后肯定会特别后悔参加我们这期节目。  
黄老师转向镜头：哎，观众朋友们，何老师刚才这句总结很透彻，我们这里呢，就是来了的想跑路，没跑的最后都舍不得走。

此时被cue的李光洁对于“阴谋”还毫不知情，披着衣服靠着车窗补眠，屈楚萧在旁边安静玩手机。  
前排导演小声问：大萧，李老师不舒服吗？  
大萧放下手机，小声回答：前两天拍夜戏，估计没怎么睡，（指指李老师的腰）腰也有点吃不住了。  
说着，屈楚萧往上拽了拽李光洁肩上快要滑落的外套。  
画面忽然多了层粉红滤镜，字幕：我们大萧好体贴好懂事！  
屈楚萧小心翼翼的动作还是碰醒了本来就没有睡安稳的李光洁。  
李光洁揉眼：快到了？  
导演：十几分钟。  
屈楚萧把手机收进口袋，李光洁看着窗外的山景，车驶入村庄开始减速。  
下车时，李光洁拍开从背后缠上自己腰的爪子，扭头撞进小孩儿瞬间幽怨的眼神，心虚的错开视线，又忍不住低声提醒：“别闹啊，你今天收敛点。”  
屈楚萧没吭声，从后备箱拎出两人的行李，都是小箱子。李光洁伸手去接自己的，一下子被躲开了。  
“没事，没事。”李光洁连忙朝旁边有点尴尬的导演摆摆手，脸上还带着笑，望着屈楚萧的背影嘀咕，“怎么又生气了。”

导演：这段剪了，别播。

蘑菇屋内一派其乐融融，黄老师搬到室外的台子擀面，郭京飞雷佳音和何老师三个人搬着小板凳围坐一圈择菜，边劈柴边玩的大华和彭彭最先看到客人。  
大华努力组织语言：诶诶，你们看，是那个！那个……火锅！  
何炅扶额：那是客人，什么火锅，就知道吃！  
李光洁一进门很兴奋：何老师，黄老师，我们来蹭饭啦~  
何炅大华上前打过招呼，彭彭紧张地凑过来：李老师您好，我是彭昱畅，叫我彭彭就行，我我我是您粉丝。  
李光洁眉开眼笑：哦哦哦，来，那抱一下吧。  
彭昱畅和李光洁握手又讨了个拥抱，抬头看见一旁表情突然消失仿佛挂上张“请勿打扰”牌子的屈楚萧。  
彭彭内心：？？？？？？

黄磊继续擀面：光洁啊，你可来了，我们这念叨你半天了。  
何炅点头：是，黄老师一直想知道这到底是谁点了四川火锅，  
大萧赶忙鞠躬认错：老师好，火锅我点的，不好意思，不好意思。  
黄老师摆摆手：没事，我们这啥都能弄，我琢磨着可以砌个炉子把那鸭子烤了，鸭肠正好可以涮。  
何炅叹气：黄老师从第一天就惦记这鸭子和鸡。  
黄磊招招手：光洁，你来看，这面和得行了吗？  
李光洁过去戳戳面团：应该可以吧。  
黄磊一手按在他肩上：我给你说一下我们这儿的情况，有点特殊，吊汤呢肯定来不及，我一会儿给炒一卤，都是面，就凑活一下。  
何炅回头吐槽：真能凑合。  
黄：何老师你说什么？  
何：什么都没说。  
黄：我真没听清。  
大华突然福至心灵：黄老师耳背吗？  
黄磊抬手要打：你给我过来！  
李光洁检查完面团，一转身看见坐在小板凳上择菜的郭雷两个，顿时惊讶到呆滞。  
李：诶，你俩什么时候在这儿的？  
郭京飞翻了个白眼：你进门之前我俩就在这儿，好久了。

镜头回放。  
李光洁进门，和何老师寒暄，和大华打招呼，和彭彭拥抱，走过去看黄老师和面，戳戳揉揉面团，插科打诨。  
坐在凉亭阴影里的郭京飞和雷佳音仿佛自带结界，在周围相逢的喜悦中显得格格不入。

雷佳音摇头叹气：我觉得我们这个团也就这样了。  
郭京飞一摊手：没办法，人家已经不和我们玩。  
雷：这样以后没法合作。  
郭：散了散了。  
李光洁抱抱雷佳音，拍拍郭京飞，说尽好话：别别别，我错了，我错了，我真不是有意的。  
字幕：震惊！老年天团遭遇解散危机 是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？！

何炅叫大华和彭彭带大萧去放行李，李光洁洗了手想来帮忙惨遭嫌弃，东摸摸西看看。  
郭京飞斜眼看他：李光洁，你保密工作做得挺好，跟我们这儿啥都不说？  
李光洁一脸无辜脸：节目组安排的啊，我也一点不知道。  
郭：行，你继续装。  
雷佳音岔开话题：洁哥，你最近又火了。  
黄磊探头问：票房多少亿了？  
李光洁当即笑开花：四十多了。  
何炅：前两天我还和黄老师说想去看呢，哎，就是这个地方啊。  
黄磊：那必须去，我们中国第一部硬科幻电影，那是我们电影史上的里程碑，是非常有意义的。

这时候大萧和彭彭大华一起从屋里出来，三个人说说笑笑，完全是熟起来的样子。  
黄磊看着三个年轻人突然问：诶，大萧，你几几年的？  
大萧：94的。  
黄磊看彭彭：彭彭也是94的吧。  
彭彭立刻扭头看大萧，问：你几月的？  
大萧：年底，12月。  
彭彭开始嘚瑟，屈楚萧抿着嘴看他一眼，慢悠悠溜达过去围观曝晒芥菜。  
何炅感慨：我们彭彭也能当哥啊。  
黄磊：那他们也都是小孩。  
准备工作差不多，黄磊开始安排下一步：彭彭，你带着那个大萧，带着弟弟（重音），去咱们后面采点野草莓，就你和何老师今天摘菜那边。然后，我这儿差不多可以起火，一会儿你们回来就能吃……

一声禽类动物的尖叫吸引了所有人的注意力。  
彩灯凶狠地扑棱扑棱翅膀，一展翅飞到院子中央，颇为暴躁地走来走去，小H和小O都被吓跑了。  
屈楚萧拽着李光洁的手，十分紧张地查看。  
何炅赶忙凑上去询问：怎么了，怎么了？咬你了？没破吧？

镜头回放。  
凉亭内，李光洁和屈楚萧本来在并肩围观。  
这时候，李光洁回过头和屈楚萧说话，也不知道屈楚萧回了句什么，李光洁反手要掐他，结果一个不小心，戳到了正在安静思索人生的思古拉斯·灯。  
字幕：社会大鸭不好惹！！

李光洁有点尴尬的把手收回来：没事没事，怪我，就碰了一下，没夹到。  
何炅长出一口气：录了这么多期，你是第一个把我们彩灯惹急了的人。  
黄：没事何老师，光洁替我们证实了彩灯确实是能看家的。（转向镜头）观众朋友们，番鸭又称“社会大鸭”，是有攻击性的家禽，千万不要随便招惹。  
李：我刚才的行为非常危险，观众朋友，尤其是小朋友，千万不要模仿。  
郭：家长也一定要看好自己的小朋友，否则，像刚才那样，让小朋友瞎闹，就会出危险。  
雷佳音评论：你俩能不能正常一点。

两个年轻人出门采草莓，节目进入到例行的劈柴体验环节，大华做了一个示范，李光洁跃跃欲试。  
郭京飞提醒他：李光洁，你那腰行不行啊？  
黄磊停下切菜：诶呦，光洁腰不好啊。啧，腰不好可不行，遭罪。  
大华听了半句就拉住李光洁：不行？哥，你不行？  
李光洁：…………  
彭彭突然傻笑：哈哈哈哈哈我觉得李老师会被我大华哥逼疯哈哈哈哈哈哈  
何炅：停！我记得我们是一个积极健康向上的生活类节目。  
郭京飞：那请错人了，我们是污的代名词。  
雷佳音招招手：来，来大华我告诉你啊（压低声音）这个男人不能说不行……  
大华：啊，为什么？那、那行是什么意思……  
雷：行？就emmmmm  
大华拉他，附身侧耳：没关系，你偷偷说给我听啊。  
黄磊憋笑摇头：太可怕了。  
何炅：受不了了，还没有到中午，你们就开始聊深夜话题。  
导演一脸冷漠：没事，这段掐了不播。

闹了一会，大华一脸抱歉的回来指导李光洁劈柴。  
李光洁第一次尝试，失败。  
郭京飞走过去拎起斧头：看来你是真不行。  
郭京飞第一次尝试，成功。  
郭京飞耸肩：这难吗？这很难吗？这不难。  
何：我看出来了，今天你们的团魂是欺负光洁。  
李光洁懒得搭理他，过去帮黄磊做饭，俩人边干活边聊天。  
黄：腰不舒服啊？  
李：还行，有点椎间盘突出。  
黄：诶呦，那你小心啊，这岁数了。  
李：没事，不累就行。  
黄：我看大萧那孩子不错。  
李：嗯。  
黄：知道疼人。  
李：嗯？？？？？？

导演：剪掉剪掉。

彭彭和屈楚萧回来的时候，饭菜已经做得差不多，  
黄磊正在勾芡收汁，李光洁在旁边拍黄瓜，动作娴熟，力气不小，邦邦的，仿佛黄瓜是旁边帮忙晾柴的郭京飞和雷佳音的脑袋。  
何炅摆好碗筷，指挥彭彭和屈楚萧：彭彭，大萧，洗手准备吃饭啦。  
屈楚萧回房间换了身衣服出来，洗了一小捧刚才回来的野草莓，给每人分了两颗，尝尝鲜。  
李光洁正在切菜码，一颗暗红色的梅子怼到自己面前。  
大萧：酸的开胃。  
李光洁放下刀，伸手去接：谢谢。  
屈楚萧直接把梅子塞进他嘴里，嘀咕：事多。  
李光洁脸皱成一团：好酸！  
屈楚萧委屈：有这么酸吗？  
李光洁转身端菜上桌：我说的是你。

导演：这期时长可能不够了。

中午十一点五十分，蘑菇屋准备开饭。小H小O也在桌边探头探脑。  
字幕：好香呀！  
屈楚萧蹲着撸了一会狗，抬头问：何老师，他们也吃饭吗？  
何炅转身：小H和小O吗？他们中午不吃，晚上再喂（也走过来撸两把）否则吃太多啦。  
坐在桌边等着开饭的雷佳音撑着脑袋问屈楚萧：大萧这么喜欢狗啊。  
屈楚萧点点头。  
雷：那养只呗，多好玩。  
这时，李光洁过来上菜，屈楚萧蹲着仰头看他。  
李光洁低头：干嘛呢？  
大萧笑：雷老师建议我养条狗。  
李：你想养就养呗。  
大萧瞪大眼睛，立刻兴奋起来：那说好啦！不许反悔！  
雷佳音朝李光洁挤挤眼睛，用口型说：哄好了，谢谢我。  
何炅给大家倒茶，忽然喊黄磊：诶，黄老师，那酒怎么办？  
导演插嘴：啤酒有。  
黄：多少钱？  
导演：四十。  
黄：一箱？  
导演：一瓶。  
郭京飞递鞋：黄老师，给！  
李光洁插嘴：酒我有，但就一瓶。（叫大萧）就箱子里呢，你去拿一下呗。  
大萧乖乖起身：你箱子？  
李光洁点头，看大萧跑到门口，忽然喊：密码知道吧？  
大萧头也不回：知道！

导演问副导演：同组演员知道彼此行李箱密码只能说明是感情好对吧？  
副导演：你说哪种感情？  
导演：……剪。

黄磊一脸震惊地看着李光洁：你出门还带酒？  
李光洁有点不好意思：这么麻烦你们空手来多不好，我之前看你们这儿物价挺高，就顺手捎了一瓶，本来说走的时候给你们留下的，（指指偷笑的雷佳音郭京飞）便宜他俩了。  
屈楚萧抱着酒跑出来，递给何炅。  
黄磊凑过去看：嚯，还红的！挺贵吧。  
李光洁摆摆手：没事，瞎喝呗。  
何炅：谢谢光洁~ 我先给你们收着昂，留晚上再喝。（揣着酒念叨）这要是下午就喝疯了，这期就别播了。  
李光洁问黄磊：是不是老郭头要喝酒的？  
郭京飞用眼睛斜他，李光洁瞪回去：你要喝你自己不带。  
郭：这不你带了吗？  
李：你不是不知道我来吗？  
郭京飞一搭李光洁肩膀：咱这就是默契，互补，你知道吧，我需要的，你都有。  
雷佳音翻白眼：有人真不要脸。 

正式开饭。  
黄磊作为主厨坐在中间，右手何炅，再往右是雷佳音；黄大厨左边空着个位置，再往左是李光洁。年轻人自觉分布于长条桌两端，大华挨着雷佳音，屈楚萧把这个角挨着李光洁，彭彭在最边上。  
最后一个洗完手落座的是郭京飞。  
只见郭京飞走到李光洁左手边，双手一搭李光洁的肩，施施然把人往右平移半米，然后自己坐下。

导演：？？？？？？？？  
副导演：剪不剪？  
导演：再观察一下。

黄磊举杯：那咱们开始，中午就比较简单，以茶代酒，祝贺我们中国第一部，也是具有里程碑意义的一部硬科幻作品，《流浪地球》取得这么好的成绩，然后也祝福，啊不是，（憋笑），祝贺我们光洁和大萧，诶对，还有佳音、京飞，为我们呈现了一部这么好的电影作品。  
所有人放下筷子鼓掌。  
黄磊坐下，一看紧张到整个人都绷紧得李光洁，直接笑倒在他肩上。  
黄：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看我给人吓得，我真是嘴瓢，嘴瓢，别紧张。  
大华不明所以的凑热闹：诶我刚才真的以为黄老师要说什么，那种结婚的时候，祝福的话。  
何炅及时把控话题：好了好了，朋友们，收！克制！我们现在还是一个生活类节目！  
黄：对，留着晚上聊。  
郭京飞看似恢复正常：我们还是再敬一下主演吧。说真的，我和雷就露个脸，光洁和大萧那个服装啊，戏啊，确实是非常辛苦。  
雷举杯：大萧年少有为。  
郭京飞接茬：李光洁老当益壮。  
何炅笑喷：噗——  
李光洁深呼吸：是不是要我走？  
郭京飞陪笑哄人：别别别，您消消气，是我不懂事，我不懂事。  
李：老郭头对我有意见。  
何炅摇头感叹：光洁在这团好惨的，一点地位都没有。  
郭：但人家圈内地位高啊，人大爷辈儿的，这不带着我们在中国科幻的道路上，温暖前行。  
李光洁斜着眼睛看郭京飞，也不搭话。  
郭京飞乐不可支，拍拍李光洁：别紧张，别紧张，没了，后边真没了，吃饭吃饭~  
雷佳音尝了一口面条：啧啧啧，黄老师这手艺真可以啊。  
何：哇，这个面，好好吃~  
李光洁和郭京飞都朝黄磊竖起大拇指。  
黄：好吃就行，人光洁本来要吃烩面，条件有限，进村嘛，就将就一下。  
李：没事没事，已经很满足了。  
黄磊尝了一筷子李光洁炒的家常菜：诶呦，你做饭可以啊。  
屈楚萧在旁边猛点头：洁哥做饭特别好吃。  
黄：那小伙子你很有口福。  
李&大萧：？？？？？？？

导演：安静吃饭行不行。

席间一时间只有碗筷磕碰的声响。  
何炅忽然抬头：黄老师，我刚才有那么一瞬间，忽然觉得周围怎么这么安静，都不适应了，你知道嘛。  
黄磊一乐：之前太热闹了。  
何炅点头：感觉听了一上午相声。  
郭：相声真会啊，（一拍李光洁）走一个！  
李光洁面露嫌弃还是放下筷子：来来。  
郭：我是一个大宽脸。  
李：我是一个大长脸。  
郭：我俩今天，给大家说一段相声。  
李：说什么呢？  
郭：今天我们来介绍一个人。  
李：谁呀？  
郭：他是一个著名的影视演员，给观众朋友们带来了许多张（zhang）目结舌的表演。  
李：瞠目结舌。  
郭：行叭，你长得老你说了算。  
李：那字儿就这么念！  
郭：哎，行。  
李：这人没文化。  
郭：下面让我们有请这位，大脑袋！  
雷·大脑袋·佳音：你俩搭得，真的很差。  
彭彭：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——哐！（笑得坐到地上了）  
很快中年组就吃得差不多，剩下三个年轻人继续风卷残云。  
黄磊单手托腮感慨：看彭彭大萧他们这些年轻人吃饭啊，就特别香，特别下饭。  
大华笑嘻嘻地往前凑：那我呢？  
雷佳音插嘴：看你乐呵。  
郭：看你解闷。  
黄：拿你解解闷。  
大华笑容瞬间消失，李光洁就有点看不下去了。  
李：干嘛啊，别欺负我们大华，我们大华多懂事儿，是吧~  
大华眉开眼笑，站起来敬了李光洁一杯茶：谢谢哥，我、我肯定教会您劈柴，您行，肯定行！  
何炅憋笑：我们没别的，就这本事还包教包会。  
屈楚萧突然抬头：劈柴不行，他腰不好。  
郭&雷：诶呦~  
李：没事没事，（扭头）大萧好好吃饭。  
又安静了一会，郭京飞开始利用选座优势开始和年轻人搭话，顺便挑事。  
郭京飞：诶，彭彭。  
彭昱畅突然被cue，慌张抬头。  
郭京飞善解人意地拍拍他：别紧张……有女朋友吗？  
彭彭哭丧着脸：郭老师，您放过我吧，我连吻戏都没拍过呢。  
黄：我们彭彭的执念，拍吻戏。  
彭彭苦笑：之前吻过额头，结果何老师说这不算。  
郭：好说，咱们这么多人呢，随便挑，今儿晚上给你现导一个。  
何炅差点呛着：郭老师，您别吓着孩子。  
彭彭脸红：不不不不用，这这这不太好吧。  
李光洁再次救场：别闹了，彭彭还小呢。  
郭京飞咧咧嘴，意犹未尽地转向下一个目标：那大萧你呢？  
屈楚萧愣了一秒，抓抓脑后的小辫子，认真想了会：我拍过吻戏啊，但没有女朋友。  
雷佳音逗他：那你刚才想什么呢呀？  
大萧用眼神向李光洁求助：我……  
郭京飞露出八卦嘴脸：我看你之前那部网剧，和那小姑娘玩得挺好啊，没接着聊聊~  
屈楚萧笑着摇头：没有没有，大家就是朋友嘛，一起玩而已。  
郭：哦，那喜欢什么样的啊？  
一时间，所有人的注意力都转移到屈楚萧身上。  
屈楚萧眨眨眼：啊，就看着成熟稳重，私下活泼可爱一点。  
郭京飞了然：哦，喜欢比你大的？要求挺高，还反差萌。得，让何老师给你留意着。  
何炅突然被cue：怎么成我的事了？！（立刻掏手机）别说我还真认识一个……  
屈楚萧忙站起来试图阻止：别别别，何老师，不用不用，真的不用！  
大华十分热情的拉住大萧：诶诶，我也有认识的。哇真的超合适！但是，外、外国人的话，你介意吗？诶你英语怎么样？  
屈楚萧崩溃捂脸。  
大华凑过去蹲在他旁边继续做工作：没事没事，不好也没关系，我可以帮你翻译啊。诶，真的，怎么样，要不要见一下？（掏手机）哦对，我先给你看下照片……  
屈楚萧把大华递过来的手机推回去：我吃好了，我去洗碗。  
大华失望：你……唉，真的很合适！  
黄：欸大华，有这么合适的你怎么不自己留着？  
大华：黄老师！  
李光洁忙过来打圆场：看看，看看，就是年纪大了，整天是问这种招人烦的问题，怨不得人家小年轻都不跟你们玩，庸俗。  
郭京飞摇头：那倒不是年纪，自己有家有口的，就喜欢关心一下其他人的幸福生活。  
黄磊端着杯茶转移目标：诶，光洁，你有情况没？你们这哥几个就剩你了吧？  
李光洁起身：得得，惹不起，我去洗碗。  
何炅转向镜头：我怎么觉得我们又成了一个相亲类节目。  
字幕：蘑菇屋惊现大型逼婚现场。  
清理打扫的事情很自然地被年轻人包揽，黄磊背着手巡视一圈，颇为满意，溜达到正在洗碗的屈楚萧旁边。  
黄：大萧挺利索嘛，你们家平时谁洗碗啊？  
大萧：我。我不做饭，就负责洗碗。  
黄：哦，一人做饭一人洗碗，分工明确，挺好。  
大萧：？？？？？？  
黄磊一拍屈楚萧肩膀，转头对李光洁说：行，这小伙子不错。  
李光洁：？？？？？？

导演：冷漠 . JPG  
下午两点零五分，忙碌的蘑菇屋重新归于平静。  
吃饱喝足，八个人安静地摊在椅子里晒太阳，小H和小O在阳光下也依偎着睡着了。  
何：朋友们，我们接下来什么安排啊？  
彭彭&大华：火锅！火锅！火锅！  
黄磊作势抬手：我看可以把你俩做成火锅！  
大萧：黄老师，那个特别麻烦的话，要不就算了，别折腾了。  
黄：唉~ 你们看看人大萧多懂事，（一拍腿）行，那不吃了。  
屈楚萧一愣，看看黄磊，懵逼中带着点委屈，又扭头看李光洁。  
何炅安慰他：他逗你呢，（转头看黄磊）你别老逗人小孩儿玩，一会儿当真了。  
黄：我们这儿呢，想吃啥都有，啥都能做，就是给自己动手干活。火锅呢，底料肉菜啊什么的，咱也能买，然后我们有鱼塘，回头捞两条鱼。  
大华突然兴奋拽大萧：诶诶！我们鱼塘有很多鱼的，都往外蹦。  
彭彭：哥，你快别说了，捞不着就该你下去了。  
黄磊继续安排：还有小鸡炖蘑菇，锅包肉是吧，鸡和肉好弄，但是这个蘑菇讲究……  
雷佳音抬头：没事，我带了啊。

雷佳音去拿蘑菇，黄磊歪歪头琢磨：嘿，你们团儿挺有意思，这出门啥都带齐了。  
郭：进组跟搬家似的。  
雷佳音回来，拎着一塑料袋的榛蘑。  
何炅接过来：哇，这么多啊！  
黄磊眼前一亮：诶这个蘑菇好啊，就是那榛蘑，是吧。  
雷佳音点头：我也寻思着不能空手来啊，然后我媳妇儿就说，你拿点那什么特产，我一想正好，你们这儿也做饭不是。但是刚才人洁哥那酒一拿，给我臊得，我这都不好意思拿。  
黄磊转向镜头：观众朋友们，逢年过节，走亲访友，要多向李光洁老师和雷佳音老师这样的学习。然后，节目组以后请嘉宾，也特别鼓励主动携带食材，我们有福同享（眼神暗示）。  
李光洁手搭在郭京飞肩膀上：有什么不好意思，这有个空手来的呢。  
郭京飞撇嘴，朝正在和彭彭大华打游戏的屈楚萧抬抬下巴：你家小朋友也没带啊。  
李：那一家给一份儿就够了呗。  
郭京飞改坐到雷佳音旁边：行叭，你俩一对儿，（看看雷佳音，勉为其难）我俩将就一下。  
雷：郭京飞，你这样做人真的不行的。

导演：谁说请他们仨的？？？？

最后黄磊总结：反正现在还早，天气不错我们出门溜溜食，正好给你们介绍一下，这边都是我们的地。回来之后呢，想玩的就玩会儿，累就歇着，四点咱再买菜也来得及，小年轻就抓鱼去。  
下午两点三十分，阳光灿烂，天朗气清，蘑菇屋小分队带着客人们出门了。  
一开门最先冲出来的是小H和小O，接着是三个步伐轻快的年轻人和何炅，彭彭和大萧在说刚才那盘吃鸡，最后晃出来的是四个中年人。  
字幕：老年天团升级F4！  
黄磊拉着郭京飞低声说：诶你看，这何老师还是年轻人，朝气蓬勃的，咱就大爷遛弯似的。  
镜头一转，只见雷佳音背着手溜达在前头，边走边哼：饭后百步走，活到九十九~  
郭京飞不以为然，指指后边：还一个逆生长的呢。  
黄磊扭头，只见李光洁落在最后，左边看看花，往右碰碰草，这边用脚拨拉一下，那边伸出手指戳戳，拍照还有蹲下找角度。

（BGM：太阳当空照，花儿对我笑……）

郭京飞回头喊：光洁小朋友，跟紧点，别走丢了！  
屈楚萧本来走在最前面，听见郭京飞喊，探头往回看了几次，最后转身往回走。  
半路被黄磊拽了一下：没事，你李老师丢不了。  
郭：大萧，看好你家小朋友昂。  
屈楚萧继续走到蹲在路边的李光洁旁边：你干什么呢？  
李：拍照呀！  
屈楚萧想拉他起来：别蹲着，你腰受不了。  
李：你别动，往后退，我给你拍一张。  
屈楚萧只好乖乖往后退了几步，让李光洁拍。  
李：大萧，你笑一下呀。  
拍了好几张李光洁才满意地收回手机，屈楚萧走过去把他拽起来，问：腰疼吗？  
李光洁皱眉：你个小年轻怎么这么唠叨呢？  
大萧：那你一会儿腰疼别赖我。  
李：我什么时候赖你了，（忽然脸一红）那次不算！  
屈楚萧乐了：哪次啊？  
李：你少装傻。  
大萧嘚瑟：我忘了，你提醒一下嘛~

导演：谁去提醒一下黄老师，柜门顶不住了。

两个人跟上去，彭彭和大华追着狗跑，黄磊正和郭雷二人聊天：……咱多走走路，山里空气好，别一天到晚老摊着。（转头对李光洁说）特别你那腰，也不能久坐，你别不当回事，真给上心。  
李光洁点头：没事就多趴着呗。  
郭京飞搭着屈楚萧肩膀：嚯，挺会玩啊。  
大华探头：玩什么啊？  
李光洁一脸懵逼，屈楚萧脸红了。  
郭京飞偏头在屈楚萧耳边说了句什么，屈楚萧缩脖想跑，被走在另一边的雷佳音架住。屈楚萧脸红扑扑的，想笑不敢笑，眼神乱飘。  
大华不停追问：你们在聊什么？  
转悠了一圈，开始往回走，郭京飞四处张望。  
郭：诶，何老师，你们那蜂箱哪呢，我之前看真的觉得特好玩。  
何：那回去穿上那衣服，让彭彭带你去吧。  
黄磊插嘴：别让彭彭去，上次就给人孩子蛰了一下。  
何：那大华……  
大华已经跑远了，转身装模作样：你说什么，我听不清呀~  
黄：这孩子！（朝大华喊）大华，你回去先把上午剩的那柴劈了！  
屈楚萧主动说：要不我去？  
李：那我也想去。  
黄：诶，我发现光洁真是来体验生活的，什么都试试。  
镜头回放。  
上午，李光洁进门，戳戳按按黄磊揉的面团；进门从洗手间出来，路过客厅，摸摸看看桌上的茶具，拍拍周围的垫子；洗过手，想去择菜被拒绝，开始研究凉亭和桌椅板凳；研究之后，开始撸狗，和狗自言自语一会；主动观摩羊圈，试图逗鸡，遭到无视；围观择菜，招惹彩灯；大华开始示范劈柴，跃跃欲试，遭嘲笑；最后主动去做饭。  
郭京飞哥们似的搭着屈楚萧的肩：大萧陪我，你就算了，小朋友不能去那么危险的地方。  
彭彭：没事，我带他俩去，我有经验。  
大萧：被蛰的经验？  
彭彭：给哥哥留点面子好吗！  
黄磊招呼李光洁往回走：甭操心，大萧这孩子挺稳当，你看多会照顾人啊……  
李光洁点头。  
黄磊忽然喊大萧：诶，我那还有膏药，大萧回屋先给你李老师贴上再走。  
大萧：好嘞！

导演：现在拆屋里的摄像头还来得及吗？


End file.
